Fuyu Sakura
|Full Name = Fuyu Sakura/Moon Ra-On |Stage Name = Fuyu |Born = 9 October |Age = 23 |Gender = Female |Nationality = Korean |Ethnicity = Asian (multiracial); Japanese, Korean, Indian |Sexual Orientation = Huh |Romantic Orientation = Huh |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = Penang, Malaysia |Native Language = Japanese Korean |Languages Spoken = Korean English Japanese Hindi Spanish learning French |Label = Alpha Entertainment |Group = Echo |Position(s) = Manager |Years Active = 2012-present |Trainee Period = None |Casted On = June 2014 |Personality = I'll hold you up like an umbrella, I'll make sure you're keeping your head up. Unconditional love resonates strongest with Fuyu's person. For someone who is only familiar with giving, the quote "take but don't give" is indeed the opposite. Love for her family, love for her companions, love for a potential significant other (let's not raise our hopes). Not regularly though, Fuyu experienced many selfish moments throughout her life, but committing acts of kindness generate self-satisfaction. She just wants to be happy. The drawbacks of such love however, could lead to painful circumstances. Fuyu refers to herself as fragile as glass, because one minor push to the edge will shatter her entirely. Currently, the pieces have been glued together again, so Fuyu was a stable, walking human who could smile, laugh, joke, feel exasperated over her squad's daily antics, blush under the presence of her potential love interest, etcetera etcetera. Fuyu had a strong belief that a single human could have multiple faces: several they would express in public, but always one they keep to themselves only. Fuyu suffers from mild paranoia and anxiety. Although she's kept it under control for years already, the occasional outburst pushes through every now and then. Miscellaneous: self-said, "I can't roast to save lives," but if she's sleep-deprived her filter's gone and the sass unveils itself from the usually conserved and discombobulated young woman. (Kai claims Fuyu has untapped potential) Beware times past 12.00 am if she's still awake. However, Fuyu often finds it challenging to insult people or downright loathe them. Referred to as, "Alpha Mum" or eomma, for her maternal instincts towards every living, walking organism. She will do everything in her power to ensure you consume three meals a day, stay hydrated, and never miss a blink of sleep. Nagging is more less part of the package. Sometimes, it's over-bearing, but she means well. A real charming factor of this woman was her smile. Her ability really, to keep her lips lifted up for long periods of time was unparalleled. At work, at social gatherings, at music events, it appeared naturally, unforced and never thin. It's pleasant to look at, furthermore, it was contagious. She's had questions before: how do you smile so much? You smile, but you should be feeling upset, why? Does it hurt to smile so often? Well, that was the point, in Fuyu's opinion. Smile even if it hurts. |History = But I won’t cry, so you won’t feel bad I’ll try living without you now ''No matter how much it hurts, even if tears keep coming I wanna smile, I wanna think of you and smile I’ll smile even if it hurts In the center of the living room, a young woman presses her fingers against the keys of the grand piano, humming softly in rhythm to each key she holds down. The rain outside is pouring heavily, but it peacefully clashes with the sound of the instrument. The moment was supposed to be calm, just the brown haired woman trying to release some energy. But not long later, it's as though she's slipping. Her hands scatter all over the place, the song only intensifying at each rising note. There's a hard look in the woman's brown orbs, as she poured out her soul into the melody, her own voice rising with emotion as she sang each words with accurate pitch. She can't help herself, the emotions swimming beneath her usually stable facade are about to break an imaginary dam. I tell myself that I forgot you, that I’m okay now But no matter how much I pretend I keep thinking of you And tears keep flowing And then the dam breaks, and her with it. begin; Moon Bae-jin is an overseas tour manager for FYRE Entertainment. His occupation very often takes him out of different countries for long periods of time. Travelling came a normality for Moon Ra-On, or otherwise known as Fuyu Sakura, Moon Bae-jin's oldest daughter. Fuyu was born in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, when Ra-jae had been working with FYRE's pioneer group, Magnolia. It was a funny day, the entirety of Magnolia had cancelled that days' plans just to be there as emotional support for Bae-jin's wife, Ayano. The four members insisted they be in the room during Fuyu's birth, which till this day the couple was very appreciative for. Magnolia was akin to family anyway, even long after their disbandment when Fuyu was 7. Fuyu's brothers, Moon Ra-bin and Moon Ra-jae, were born in Osaka, Japan and Mumbai, India, respectively. India was convenient, because her grandmother and grandfather resided there and thus were present during Ra-jae's birth. The family has been continuously moving from place to place because of Bae-jin's business. They have been to Japan, stayed until Fuyu was six, Mumbai, India, for three years, Barcelona for a year, Malaysia for a year, then England and stayed until she was 16, and finally, Busan, South Korea, once Bae-jin retired. The Moon family was multilingual, everyday you'd hear them conversing in multiple languages, whether it be mixed or not. Because of staying in so many places, the three siblings gained interest in the languages of those places; Korean, English and Japanese was fundamental, since they had their parents. So was Hindi, because they had their grandmother. Spanish was Fuyu's personal favorite learning, and she adored how it sounded in music. Fuyu became the most musically inclined member of the family after her mother, she excelled at piano and vocals, while managed a decent level at guitar. To her grandmother's insistence she also became adept at the sitar, which was always fun at family reunions. Fuyu and her brothers went to a boarding school in Seoul, so they were only at home during the holidays. Time flies, and soon enough Fuyu graduated. With education completed, Fuyu intended to pass the time, and her father, who still had plenty connections with FYRE Ent. even after retirement, offered working at FYRE as an option. Fuyu, being interested, agreed. So here's this 19 year old, in Seoul, occupied as a training songwriter and music producer for FYRE Entertainment. It was something new, it was something Fuyu sincerely enjoyed. She was also very practical and managed her time, hence why the CEO of FYRE, Wang Sanghyun decided to communicate with her himself. There was a new group debuting within the next few months, Clarity, and the Sanghyun suggested she go for the interview to be their manager. Honestly baffled and shocked at first, Fuyu agreed. Song Sanghee, Kaya Adirake, Lily Fang, Ayashi Koko: these four made up FYRE Ent.'s latest girl group, Clarity. They were all about the same age, all gorgeous, talented, and hyper. It was.. interesting, to say the least. The interview was challenging, particularly so for Fuyu since she was the youngest one there. But when her turn came up, it was though Clarity and her were fated. She was the only one from the interview who managed to take care and put up with the fun-loving group. Being within the same age range; two of Clarity were 17, two of them were 18. Fuyu was given the job as their manager soon enough, and stayed with them since. Clarity became four of Fuyu's most treasured individuals. Four unique young ladies with the ability to enchant audiences with their clear-cut tones and harmonies. Each had their own special set of skills: Sanghee was a vocal powerhouse, a real gifted singer. Lily took rapping to another level, Fuyu never knew how much shade could be thrown just from one verse, Koko and Kaya, or known as 'Double K Threat' were blessed visuals as well as dancers. While Koko and Kaya were visuals, honestly, all of Clarity were so beautiful it sometimes made Fuyu emotional. The girls lit her life, all gorgeous rays of sunshine, and even in such short time they meant so much to Fuyu. please let it last; An accident on the way back from a concert in Busan. It was raining heavily as the car drove on the route back; the driver himself looked anxious, as though it'll be his end if they didn't reach in time. As time went on, his driving only got increasingly reckless, and spread his anxiety towards them. Fuyu, sitting with her group, reprimanded the driver for this, but he only snapped back at her. It would have resulted in a full blown argument had Fuyu not kept coolheaded. Yet the driver was the one who was outraged, and the emotion affected his driving. He didn't notice he'd driven too close to another car, resulting a fatal crash. Fuyu only remembered her girls' terrified eyes as they glanced at her, holding onto each other as the car spun and crashed. i tell myself it's a lie, the fact that you left my side; Lily and Kaya died on impact. Koko succumbed to her injuries at the hospital, and so had their driver, who had been declared guilty at court anyway. Fuyu and Sanghee pulled through. Sanghee had to undergo a final surgery, Fuyu would be released within a day or two. The whole time, Fuyu was numb, a husk. Three pieces of her heart were now gone, and she was barely holding onto Sanghee. She didn't understand how Sanghee was still smiling as people visited their ward. "Fuyu, no matter how much it hurts, now matter how much you tear, you should think of them and smile." Sanghee told her softly, at 12:01 a.m. midnight, when both couldn't find sleep. "Smile, even if it hurts. They would have wanted that." you would want that too; Sanghee's last surgery wasn't even necessary. It was merely to fix the tiny error of a plastic surgery that happened through it all. How could they have screwed something so insignificant so badly? Sanghee succumbed to death in there, and Fuyu just stayed in her bed, feeling absolutely helpless. She refused to believe that the once single surviving member of Clarity, was now up there with the rest of them. She was taken out of the hospital the next day, all with the support of her family. The funerals were held by the day after she'd been dismissed. Four coffins, each decorated beautifully with their favorite flowers, loaded into a black van to be taken to the cemetery. Fuyu was in the car right behind it, clad in a black dress with her hair down. Sanghee once told her she looked very pretty when her hair wasn't tied in it's usual bun. Koko countered saying she always looked very beautiful. Somehow the banter turned into full-blown teasing and laughter. Kaya, who was always so clingy, would be holding onto her as she cried laughing, and Lily, the oldest, chiding them to focus, but she herself was unable to hold back her own grin. Fuyu opened her eyes, blinking heavily. She just realised she'd never experience those moments ever again. Fuyu eventually quit FYRE Entertainment, went back to Busan, to her family, and stayed. Days turned weeks, weeks turned to months, and suddenly Fuyu was seeing her 21st birthday. She's better now, she thinks. She spent time with her family and some friends, and often responded to condolences online. It was quiet, simple, peaceful. It wasn't Clarity. Clarity's voices were her serenity. She missed the noise in the dance practice room, or when they all went out for dinner, or during breaks. Fuyu misses her girls, so so much. Her heart still stings whenever she thinks of them. The young woman sung less, her smiles were thin and forced, and her eyes have lost their old spark. It wasn't the same. It was never the same. She broke down crying once, playing the piano to their latest, and last comeback. The song was a beautiful bop, something they dedicated to their fans, Quartz. She participated in the song writing of this song, the only other two writers being Sanghee and Lily. She sobbed upon finishing the bridge of the song, unable to carry on the melody as she deteriorated into a broken mess. It was her first time crying since their death. Maybe she was in denial, maybe she lost all emotion, whatever it was, she didn't tear up till now. The four came in her dreams. Sanghee's smile, Kaya's infectious laughter, Lily's warm eyes, Koko's happy exclaim when they all looked at her. They were laughing, smiling, and it was as though nothing had happened and they were real, present in time with her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as the four pulled her into a hug, and Fuyu hugged back like a clutch. "Smile, Fuyu. It's not the end yet." "Don't feel sad! I feel sad." "It hurts, I know, but we're always here." "Promise us, find your happiness, please." "We love you." And one by one they disappeared. Fuyu shouted for them to stay, don't leave please. Not ever again. She reached out for each of them, yearning for a warm hand, something to show they were real. The smiles on their faces were fresh in her mind as she woke up. Tears streaked her face, but the young woman managed to whisper. "I promise." She went back into the Kpop industry. She picked Alpha as her choice out of the Big 3. Her family were slightly hesitant at first, but Fuyu's happiness was a priority, so they let her join. Then, Alpha had another upcoming girl group, Echo. Fuyu signed up for the interview as their manager. From what she heard, Echo was a rambunctious bunch, and she couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Rambunctious, huh? Let's see about that. Fuyu was going to face it, plus, she wanted her happiness back, even if it hurts. Clarity wanted her to smile, even if it hurts. |Model = Park Sun-Young (Luna) |Eye Colour = Honey Brown |Hair Colour = Brown |Height = 5'3 |Weight = 120 lbs |Voice Type = Mezzo-Soprano |Blood Type = O |Distinguishing Marks = Several scars on torso |Gallery = |Father = Karan Shree/Moon Sang-woon |Mother = Fuyu Rio |Full Siblings = Fuyu Shouhei/Moon Sangbin (20) Fuyu Saru/Moon Sangjae (16) |Half Siblings = None |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = Daya Shree - Grandmother Moon Sang-hwi - Grandfather |Relationships Chart= |Name Meaning= *Current Name: **'Japanese Name:' Fuyu (冬) - Winter; Sakura （桜) - Cherry Blossom **'Korean Name:' Ra-On (라온) - Joy *Surname: Moon (문) - Family Name |Nicknames = Eomma |Favourite Colour = 50 Shades of Sunrise |Favourite Movie = Moana The Lion King |Favourite Song = Umbrella, Far East Movement ft. Hyolyn, Gill Chang |Favourite Food = Indian candy Everything |Favourite Drink = Bubble Tea |Most Important People = Echo Squad Family |Most Treasured Possessions = |Custom Trivia = |Side Gif = Yepididthat.gif |Side Gif 2 = Shooketh.gif |Side Gif 3 = Shookethpt2.gif |Bottom Gif = SHOOK.gif }} Category:Alpha Entertainment Category:Manager Category:Echo Category:Characters Category:Mimø Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:5'4 Category:Multiracial